militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Anthony Nicholls (actor)
|birth_place = Windsor, Berkshire, England, United Kingdom |death_date = |death_place = London, England, United Kingdom |othername = |yearsactive = 1946–1977 |spouse = Faith Kent (?–1977; his death) |children = Phoebe Nicholls |parents = Horace Nicholls Florence Holderness |relatives = Tom Sturridge (grandson) Matilda Sturridge (granddaughter) }} Anthony Nicholls (16 October 1902 – 22 February 1977) was an English actor. Life and career Nicholls was born 16 October 1902 in Windsor, Berkshire, England, the son of Florence (née Holderness) and photojournalist Horace Nicholls. Distinguishing himself on the Shakespearean stage alongside the Redgrave family, Laurence Olivier and Peter O'Toole, he would go on to make the portrayal of government officials a way of life in his films. American audiences first saw Nicholls in the company of Ronald Reagan, Richard Todd and Patricia Neal in The Hasty Heart. He made his television debut in 1949 and continued with steady work in acting for four decades, including the 1966 Academy Award-winning film A Man For All Seasons. He was already a veteran by the time of the television series The Champions, where he played his best-known role of W.L. Tremayne, the overseer of three top secret agents. Personal life Nicholls and his wife, Faith Kent, are the parents of actress Phoebe Nicholls, two of whose children are actors: son Tom Sturridge and daughter Matilda Sturridge. Anthony Nicholls died at age 74 on 22 February 1977. Filmography * 1946: The Laughing Lady .... Mr. Pitt * 1948: The Guinea Pig .... Mr. Stringer * 1949: Man on the Run .... Wapping Station Inspector * 1949: The Hasty Heart .... Lt. Col. Dunn * 1950: No Place for Jennifer .... Baxter * 1950: The Dancing Years .... Prince Reinaldt * 1950: The Woman with No Name .... Doctor * 1950: Portrait of Clare .... Dr. Boyd * 1951: The Franchise Affair .... Kevin McDermott * 1951: High Treason .... Grant Mansfield * 1952: The Woman's Angle .... Dr. Nigel Jarvis * 1953: Street Corner * 1953: The House of the Arrow .... Lawyer Jarrett * 1954: The Weak and the Wicked .... Prison Chaplain * 1954: Happy Ever After .... Solicitor * 1954: The Green Scarf .... Goirin * 1954: Make Me an Offer .... Auctioneer * 1958: The Safecracker .... General Prior * 1958: Dunkirk .... Military spokesman * 1961: Seven Keys .... Governor * 1961: Victim .... Lord Fullbrook * 1962: Night of the Eagle .... Harvey Sawtelle * 1964: The Pumpkin Eater .... Surgeon * 1965: Othello .... Brabantio * 1966: A Man for All Seasons .... King's Representative * 1967: Mister Ten Per Cent .... Casey * 1967: Our Mother's House .... Mr. Halbert * 1968: If.... .... General Denson: Staff * 1969: Battle of Britain .... Minister * 1969: A Walk with Love and Death .... Father Superior * 1970: The Man Who Haunted Himself .... Sir Arthur Richardson * 1970: One More Time .... Candler * 1970: The Walking Stick .... Lewis Maud * 1973: O Lucky Man! .... General / Judge * 1976: The Omen .... Doctor Becker Television * 1949: The Time Machine .... Psychologist * 1957: Sword of Freedom .... Zanobi * 1961: Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color .... Hardy Cole * 1963-1966: The Saint .... Lord Cranmore / George Marsh * 1963-1968: The Avengers .... Dr.Ardmore / Dr. Shanklin * 1967: Man in a Suitcase .... Sir Walter Fenchurch * 1968-1969: The Champions .... Cmdr. W.L. Tremayne * 1970: Department S .... Dr. Grant * 1970: Callan. (Series 3 Episode 6) .... Heathcote Land * 1973: Z-Cars .... Hugo Vallance * 1973: Merchant of Venice .... Antonio * 1973: Softly Softly .... Judge * 1974: Special Branch .... Colonel Lang * 1975: Play of the Month – King Lear .... Earl of Gloucester * 1976: Space: 1999 .... Dr. James Warren * 1976: The Crezz .... Cyril Antrobus Stage * 1964: Hay Fever References External links * * Category:1902 births Category:1977 deaths Category:English male film actors Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:People from Windsor, Berkshire Category:20th-century English male actors Category:Male actors from Berkshire Category:Royal Artillery personnel Category:British Army personnel of World War II